Cardcaptor Sakura: Getting Together is hard to do
by M.A. Moreland of HotIce INC
Summary: A short, sweet story about Sakura and Syaoran deciding not to go to their school dance, and the trouble it leads them to... One adult scene NOT LOLI!


Running across her bedroom a bit frantically as she fluffs her short brown hair, a 15 year old Sakura only grumbles at her brother, Toya. "You only don't like the outfit because you don't like what I'm _doing_ in it; and you only don't like what I'm doing in it because you don't like who I'm doing it _with_!"

"And what exactly are you going to _do_ in that outfit with him??" The brunette asks, narrowing his eyes almost piercingly as he crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe to his sister's room as the doorbell rings.

"Oh no! Ever since he got his car, he's been so early to everything…!" The reddish brunette whimpers as Toya only grins, standing off of the frame and squints gently.

"I'll get it."

"No..! Toya, don't..!" Sakura calls at his back, but he quickly jogs down the stairs, reaching out and opening the door.

"Hello, Syaoran."

Blinking a little, the younger boy stops a moment before straightening. "Hello, Kinomoto-san."

"Home by eleven. No one gets in the back seat. No kissing. No holding hands. And if you worry me at all, I might consider a chastity belt." Toya answers quickly, frowning softly.

Blinking slowly, Syaoran stares a moment before looking off and rubbing the back of his head. "Er… Alright."

"Syaoran!" Sakura calls out happily as she runs down the stairs, dressed in a fluffy blue Tully dress that stops at her knees. She bounces on one heeled foot, hopping into the other in one hand. "I'm coming..!"

"..that's what I'm afraid of.." Toya mutters with a deepening frown.

Smirking a little shyly, Syaoran manages a slight chuckle as he looks toward his female peer. "Hi, Sakura. You… look nice, tonight…" He fumbles over his words a bit, if only for the hawkish stare of Toya as his sister approaches.

Smiling brightly as she gets to the bottom of the stairs, the female Clow Captor waves to her brother quickly as they skitter back out the door. "Home by twelve! Love you!"

"ELEVEN!!" They hear him call at their backs as the reddish brown haired girl grips Syaoran's arm playfully, stopping at the door of his car.

Quickly opening the passenger door for her, Syaoran gives a slight chortle. "Lasting first impression, huh?"

"Yeah. He thinks you're a jerk." She answers, sticking out her tongue before ducking into the car with a wink.

Walking around and popping over the driver's side, the taller brunette scoffs slightly with a smirk. "Well, you know better, so I guess that's what counts."

"Oh, do I? Sometimes, I'm not so sure." Sakura giggles, pushing his arm softly before sighing and leaning back against the seat. "It's funny… Now that I'm here, I almost don't feel like going to the dance…"

Blinking slightly, the young man then shrugs a little and bites back a grin. "Well, we don't _have_ to, if you don't want to. What else …" Then he stops for a moment and furrows his brows slightly. _Uh… man, how can I say this without sounding perverted…?_ "We could… always just do something else." He offers, trying to sound sincere.

"Like what?" Her green eyes sparkle with curiosity as she smiles at him, a hint of mischief emanating from her while she sits up more.

His own eyes widening a little, Syaoran suddenly blushes faintly when he picks up the slight naughtiness in her body language. "uh…" Swallowing slightly then licking his lips, he offers. "Well, we could….drive around a little, look for a place to eat…" _…The way she's looking at me right now.. It's making it hard not to think about… _

"Okay. Where do you think we should go?" She asks with interest, though a bit calmer, leaning back in her seat once more and playing with the hem of her dress.

"I don't really know. That's why we're gonna drive around first." He returns, calming slightly as well, though noticing her own slight shift. Finally, he pulls the car from in front of her house and starts down the street confidently. "I'll probably try to take some back roads. Everyone else at our school is gonna be on the roads, too."

"…Do you think it's weird I don't really wanna go?" She asks suddenly, turning to look out her window as a slightly sad air drifts around her.

Glancing at her a moment before making a turn down a less populated area, Syaoran only shakes his head once. "…I know you by now so maybe that's the reason I don't think it's weird."

"A normal girl would want to go… wouldn't she…?" She asks, honestly seeming a bit concerned before smoothing out the skirt of her dress with both hands.

Seeming thoughtful a moment, Syaoran then sighs and nods once as if in admittance to something before offering hopefully. "I've got a stereo in the car. After we have our snack, we can have our own dance together; just us."

Seeming to cheer up slightly as she turns and nods, the slightly younger girl folds her hands together cutely in her lap. "I think I'd like that." Then she asks a bit curiously. "Um.. We're friends, right?"

Raising his brows as he glances at her again. "Yeah, of course."

"…Um…Is this actually a um…" She asks, suddenly seeming a bit nervous, rubbing a bare shoulder as she purses her lips slightly.

Raising his brows slightly, Syaoran then gives a small grin before offering. "…Yeah…I guess it is."

"Well um.. Had you… _wanted_ it to be a date? Or did it just kinda… turn out like that?" She urges, turning to him a bit more innocently as she licks her lips slightly, causing the bottom to plump out further.

Unable but to look at her again, he begins to chew his own lip as a nervousness peaks in him once more, seen in the way his cheeks redden. "…I.. uh… y-yeah… a little, only because I wasn't sure if you'd consider it a date or not…"

Biting her bottom lip a moment before smiling as a blush crosses her own cheeks, Sakura nods to the brown eyed young man as she utters softly. "I… wanted it to be a date, too…"

Grinning slightly now, Syaoran announces knowingly as they come to an intersection. "Oh look, that ice cream parlor's still open."

Blinking her eyes wide before biting her bottom lip tightly, Sakura closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head quickly, but it's only another moment before she nods slightly. "As long as they serve actual food there that sounds great."

* * *

Watching Sakura as he sits across from her, he seems thoughtful as he sips at his soda. _If I didn't know better, I'd say we'd share the ice cream, but on top of all that.. Man, where's it all go?_

Finishing off her French fries before going back to the half burger left, Sakura hesitates a moment before seeming thoughtful. "Syaoran? Can I ask you another question?" She asks, picking up her spoon and poking at her still mostly frozen ice cream. When he raises his brows and looks up to her expectantly, prompting her to take a bite of her ice cream, she then takes a deep breath. "How do you… feel about me…?"

Blinking again, his eyes widening a little, the young Chinese man turns thoughtful before he smiles nervously. "Well, I… I feel like…." Clearing his throat, he licks his lips and sighs steadyingly. "Like we're…two of a kind.. Y'know?… it's.. uh.. Not like just anybody can do… uh… what we do…" He pauses and then adds quickly. "That's not like it's the only reason! …but… that's what I'm gonna start with…"

Her expectant expression falling, Sakura slowly turns away and nods, offering a slight smile. "So…we're just…really good friends. I mean… That's good! Heheh…"

"…not exactly.." He mutters a bit shyly, licking his own lips before continuing. "…I mean.. there's a reason, don't you think? A reason why we met…? Aside from the cards… because you've… given me things I…" He trails off now, looking a little unsure of how to continue his explanation.

"Gave you things..?" Sakura urges, smiling hopefully as she takes the last bite of her hamburger.

"…I wouldn't be the person I am now… without you…" He murmurs fondly in a still shy tone. Pausing a moment after this, he then licks his lips and continues. "And… I really am glad that… I met you.."

Smiling a bit more, though she still sighs and nods, Sakura takes another bite of her ice cream and murmurs almost sadly. "I…feel the same way…sort of… Hey, umm; do you want some of my ice cream?"

Watching her for a moment, he furrows his brows slightly in thought. _Why is it so hard for me to just …say it…? Every time I think I could, I get all knotted up._ Sighing as well, he offers a similar small smile. "…Alright."

* * *

Sitting in Syaoran's car and seeming thoughtful, Sakura scratches the back of her head. _…I guess…he doesn't really like me… like that… _Sighing deeply, she sags, closing her eyes with a gentle pout.

_How can I tell her how I feel when I'm so nervous to do it…? ..Maybe I should just do it; bite the bullet. _Licking his lips the young man continues driving on to their next location. Chewing his bottom lip to steel himself, Syaoran sighs calmingly. "…Sakura?"

"Yeah…?" She returns, sounding broken from her own thoughts as she turns to him with a friendly smile.

Approaching a red light, he brings the car to a stop as he sighs deeply again and utters. "…You're… really important to me.."

Smiling a bit sadly, the green eyed girl nods in return and looks back to the road. "You're important to me, too, Syaoran. You're my best friend…"

Blinking, then frowning discreetly, his shoulders drop minutely before the light changes color. _….Best friend? Maybe I got the wrong idea after all…_

Licking her lips, them chewing them self consciously, Sakura suddenly shakes her head before calling out quickly, stomping her foot on the floor of the car. "Let me out here!"

Blinking in surprise, his eyes widening, Syaoran furrows his brows. "What?"

"Stop the car!" She screams out, stomping again harshly as tears build in her eyes and she sniffles once. "StopitStopitStopit!!!"

The young man brings the car to a halt, though obviously still in a bit of shock as the young red head by his side sobs, quickly jumping from within and covering her eyes as she starts to run down the street. His jaw slackening slightly, he too, leaves the car and begins to chase after her. "Sakura, wait! What are you doing??"

"Y-You're horrible, and I hate you…!" She cries out, shaking her head quickly as she covers her face. "You're so…STUPID!"

Continuing after her, the young man frowns a bit deeper. "What?? What did _I_ do?? I thought we were having a nice evening, I figured it was the least I could do since I love you, but you think I'm just your best friend!"

Stopping and turning, the reddish haired girl stomps her foot and screams before countering. "I'm the one that loves _you_, but you just see us as…co-workers or something!"

"No! I just find it impossible to tell you how much I love you, because you…." Seeming to calm instantly and blinking, he asks a bit quietly. "…Wait, Sakura?"

"What??" She snaps back tearfully before suddenly blinking and reaching up to wipe her face, seeming in a bit of shock. "…wait, umm…"

Biting back the grin that pushes at his features, Syaoran chuckles once softly and then swallows before asking. "Were we really arguing over whether or not one of us loves the other one?"

"..I think so…" She answers before grinning and then starting to laugh.

Laughing out loud as well, he calms after a moment and clears his throat, blushing slightly as he utters. "….I.. really do love you, Sakura."

Smiling happily, the green eyed girl quickly dashes forward, jumping up into his arms with an exuberant call. "I love you, too..!"

Catching her easily, he pulls her in close, hugging her tightly to him with her head just under his chin. Then, after another moment, he backs up slightly, and hooks his hand gently under her chin, tilting her eyes up to his.

Blinking and suddenly blushing deeply up at him redder than her hair, Sakura asks quickly. "A-Are you…going to…?"

Stopping a bit abruptly, blinking a little, the brunette young man then smiles a little before leaning in closer and whispering. "I can't think of a better moment." Then, as his lips touch down against hers, he can feel the slackness of her lips; providing an assumed invitation. Shivering deeply in anticipation, he eagerly slides his tongue across her lips then dabs it down against her own.

Jolting from her stupor, a small sound escapes the shorter girl before she closes her eyes and lets out a happy sigh, slowly reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Syaoran's arms wrap around the smaller girl's waist as his own eyes close and his head tilts gently, deepening the lock of their kiss. He shivers again, making a soft sound of contentment.

Whining softly in wanting, Sakura suddenly moves back as there's a loud honking from behind the Chinese boy's car, followed by familiar giggling. "Tomoyo..!?"

Snapping his head around quickly, Syaoran's eyes widen as his face still beams red, because as per usual, the raven haired girl's face is half hidden behind her camcorder as she sits on her bike at her date's side. "…uh…!"

"This'll be great to show at graduation!" She giggles happily as she starts to ride off with the young man with her and the honking continues.

Squinting a bit exasperatedly, he only sighs and mutters. "Wanna chase her down in the car so I can get it out of the road?"

"…uh.." She answers, seeming a bit surprised before frowning softly. "..I, uh… …It's just…umm…"

Raising a brow, he then just smirks and chuckles. "Come on, I gotta get outta this guy's way anyhow." Before taking the young girl's hand and urging her toward the car.

Awhile later, Sakura sighs and utters. "..I don't see them anywhere…" Sakura murmurs with a shrug before licking her lips. "…We…could go to that place…we go when we're done…you know….umm….hehe.."

Looking at her thoughtfully, he then only smiles a little and nods. "Alright." Then he sighs and shakes his head. "Tomoyo and that camera…I swear, it's gonna get her in trouble someday."

* * *

Holding her Clow Scepter in one hand, Sakura sits at Li's side, leaning against him a bit with a sigh as she closes her eyes atop their usual meeting spot; a large building downtown.

"That outfit got a lot cuter on you." He offers softly with a slightly sly but still somewhat sheepish smile, one arm perched behind her slightly to brace himself for her to lean against completely.

Giggling shyly and reaching up a hand to scratch her cheek, the female Clow only lets out a sigh and murmurs in return. "..Yours did, too…. You, umm…look really…masculine… and strong…"

Grinning somewhat proudly, Li then scratches the back of his head slightly and looks out across the city. "There aren't a lot of people that see this place the way we do."

"…there isn't _anyone_…that sees me the way….I want you to…" She murmurs boldly, blushing deeply as she nuzzles her nose against his neck.

Smiling a bit more, he chuckles and offers gently. "There's no one I'd rather see, than you, Sakura."

Blinking up at him shyly still, Sakura then bites her bottom lip harshly before reaching up to her top, slowly pulling it up over her head with a deep, calming sigh. "…o-okay…right now…like this..?"

His eyes widening suddenly in surprise, they lock onto her bare chest and hardened nipples. His own jaw slackens now for a moment before he bites his lip tightly and clears his throat, only grinning broadly. "Uh… y-yeah…" Almost instantly feeling his erection swell to the point of pain as he continues to stare in awe at her breasts.

Nodding a bit as she continues to blush, the reddish brunette shifts back onto her back and rear a bit, moving to push her boy shorts down off of her hips with her underwear. Letting out an embarrassed sound, she exposes her rear and covering her crotch with her thighs clenched together tightly.

Watching her, his head swimming slightly, Syaoran slips out of his shirt as he stares at the female Clow now mostly nude before him. Stripping down to his boxers he settles down beside her and swallows deeply before offering. "You… your body is so perfect, Sakura…" before reaching out to cup her breast a bit nervously.

Letting out a loud sound of pleasure from just his mere touch, Sakura's cheeks grow redder still as she shifts, feeling a wetness well deep within her and slowly ooze from her young, heating pussy. "Syaoran…I…mmm…p-please…"

Becoming a bit bolder now, he presses himself closer to her until she can feel his solid hardon brushing against her thigh and reaches over to begin groping the other breast, taking the first into his mouth and suckling quickly at her hardened nipple with a heated groan.

Calling out loud as her body begins to quake, the Clow female pants and tilts her neck, gripping the young man's hair semi-tightly with one hand. "Syaoran! I…please…! I can't think of anything, but…that I feel…so hot…"

Pulling his lips back with a soft suckling sound, the Chinese boy looks her over a moment before reaching his hand down to push open her legs, only to have her spread them eagerly. His brows raising in gratefulness he dives his hand down, cupping her mound in his grasp and quickly grinding his fingers over her slit. "It's… so hot… so wet…. Sakura.."

As his movements cause her juices to leak and slosh form her tight virgin hole, Sakura tilts her head back and calls out in pleasure, her hardened clit all but humming from his touch. "Syaoran! Yes, please! O-oh Syaoran…I love it…when you touch me like this..! Don't stop…!"

Using his other hand to strip off his boxers, the brunette young man continues to quickly finger his girlfriend's wanting slit, his middle finger brushing over a small hardened nub just between the lips.

Screaming out, Sakura quickly grips at Syaoran's flesh as she throws her head back, her hot juices squirting over his hand as she bucks her hips wildly. "L-Li..!!"

Sitting up a bit and watching the juices leak out onto his fingers, he licks his lips before sinking down face first, and darting his tongue against her virgin folds, moaning softly at her taste.

Closing her eyes tightly as her body trembles and quivers in ecstasy, the green eyed girl grips his hair tighter with her one hand, her other upon his shoulder. Her toes curl and she grinds her hips up at his face, her juices leaking all over the cement of the floor beneath them.

Groaning deeply, his eyes closing, the young man shifts, pulling her up as he turns onto his back so that her thighs are wrapped around his head and her weight settles onto him more. His hardon throbs, sticking straight up. He then moves to turn her face inward, causing her to lose her balance, and tumble on top of him.

Calling out before panting as her hips wriggle on his face, Sakura blinks at the sight of her boyfriend's throbbing hardon before her, bobbing in front of her face. Blushing further before letting out a whimper, the reddish haired girl leans forward, whimpering as she licks it tentatively.

Moaning out loud, his swollen prick already drizzling precum, Syaoran thrusts his hips upward as he nibbles and licks swiftly at her snatch, slurping at the juices leaking from her folds.

Her mouth opening wide as she screams, Sakura blinks as his engorged rod stuffs its way into her mouth, making her whimper and gag slightly.

Groaning louder against her slit, Li reaches up his hands to further push Sakura's head down onto him, thrusting up and fucking her mouth as he continues to hungrily lap his tongue over her pink insides and nibble carefully on her clit. His swollen member begins throbbing against her tongue in warning.

But unknowing such a bodily caution, Sakura continues to lick and suck gingerly at Syaoran's cock, trembling and groaning deeply as she thrusts her hips down against his face. Moments later, she screams, her mouth filled with his meat as her thighs clamp, them release his head, squirting her hot, sweet juices over his tongue. Her nails grip at his thighs as she suckles on him harshly, shaking her head back and forth.

Opening his mouth to drink her virgin sex fluids, it doesn't take much more for the brunette young man pushes his heated rod deep into the smaller girl's mouth; releasing a hot stream of thick jizz inside, to the back of her throat.

Couching most of it back up, Sakura quickly lifts her head with an icky look on her face. Holding it within her mouth, she makes a soft sound, shifting off of Syaoran before lifting a hand and opening her mouth, letting the hot, white liquid dribble into her hand as she flushes deeper.

Shifting from underneath her, he watches and smiles a bit before crooning gently. "Wow, Sakura…" His virgin member still hard, swells quickly once more and he reaches into his pocket to give her a cloth. "Even that makes you look cute." When she only whimpers and turns away shyly, letting his sperm drip to the floor, he reaches out to rest a hand on her shoulder, as well as wipe some of the white liquid away as he urges her to lay back once more, with himself on top.

Moving as is his wont, Sakura takes in a deep breath, still squirming slightly as she tilts her head to one side. "…still so hot…"

"Yeah.." He murmurs gently in agreeance as he shifts down, running the sensitive head of his dick against her still heated slit. He shivers and groans gently before pushing in slightly, and feeling it nestle just inside her outer lips. "I'm.. gonna push it inside now, Sakura.."

"..W-wait.." She murmurs softly, licking her lips as she lifts her legs, her flexile body letting her spread her legs wide as she reaches down, spreading her pussy lips wide for him. "…I…want you to see it… …It's…just for you…just you…no one else…ever…t-touched it…"

Sitting up and looking down at her hole, his brows raise as his eyes widen. "I can see it…" He murmurs almost in awe, reaching down and carefully running his fingers over her hymen flower.

Shivering and turning her head aside shyly, she pants once before the female Clow almost begs. "..I want you…to have it… …R-…Rip it away…and make me…belong to you…"

Blinking down at her slightly, Syaoran then moves his hand away, and replaces it with his cock, pressing the head tightly against the spot his fingers just were. Pushing her legs up a bit further, he keeps his eyes locked onto her pussy as he warns. "I'm going to… right now…" Before pushing against her quickly, causing the reddish haired young girl to reach up her hands to cover her face as she cries out. The young Chinese man watches her hole break open to receive him, quickly leaking blood onto his shaft and the roof of the building. "Ah… Sakura! It's so tight…."

"It hurts..! Oh, Syaoran…!" She whines in return, clenching her hands tighter over her face as her hole clenches as well, tightening around him even further. "Syaoran.."

Shifting to lean down against her, he caresses her face gently and inhales sharply as her hole clamps around him more. Kissing her lips tightly, he begins to slowly pump inside her, groaning softly while he holds her close.

Calling softly and sobbing, it doesn't take long before she moves her hands from her face and wraps them around him, panting gently, though she lets out a soft moan. "…L-Li…Mmm…"

Watching her calm, he slowly begins to rock a bit faster, pushing more steadily against her and thrusting his shaft even deeper into her than before. "Ah, Sakura… so good…!"

A tingle stabs deep within her before she calls out in pleasure, her nails clawing at his upper back. "Li..! Yes…oh Li..! D-…deeper…oh please…"

His back straightens slightly at the gentle scratching from her nails as he closes his eyes tight, pumping quickly and harshly into her willing body, slamming his hips against hers. He dips his head down again, suckling and kissing her breasts.

Yelling his name in sublimity, Sakura starts thrusting her hips up wildly, her hole quivering around his girth as she pants and warns heatedly. "Li..! Yes, please..! I…I'm going to..!"

"Do it with me, Sakura…I'm almost there…!" The young man groans heatedly, pumping faster against the green eyed girl's heated hole until his cock begins throbbing harshly once more. "Sakura…!"

"Li!" She returns his call before her body straightens and she grows still, her hot juices squirting from her hole around his throbbing member. "LI!!" As she hears him call with her, her eyes grow wide as she feels his own hot stream erupt from him and flow deeply into her tight, recently virgin hole. "Oh Li! Yes! YES!!"

Calling out loud as he erupts another jet inside her, he seems to calm quickly afterward, holding himself inside the smaller teenager as he looks down at her, his eyes glistening though a little duller than before as he smiles down at her lovingly. "Sakura… you're.. so great…."

Smiling up at him as her cheeks reside a glowing rose, her own eyes shimmering not as brightly as they once did, Sakura whispers happily. "..I love you, Li-kun… …My body's humming… It feels so good…and my heart feels so full… You're…really great, too…"

"I love you, too…" He murmurs gently, feeling himself slowly slide out, he settles down beside her, consequently onto his clothes.

Cuddling up against him, she sighs and closes her eyes. "…They say sex changes everything.."

"Then… it'll change things…for the better…with us…" He murmurs hurriedly, wrapping an arm around her tightly as he leans his head back to stare up at the sky. After a while he asks. "Hmm… wonder what time it is…"

* * *

Gritting his teeth as his foot jiggles on his crossed legs, Toya furrows his brows deeply, glancing at the clock: one fifty seven A.M. "Grrrraaah…! WHERE ARE THEY!??


End file.
